


Clean

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [25]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Satya likes things a very specific way.  Well, most of the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

Satya considered herself a very patient woman. Sure, she had very specific things that had to be very specific ways, but she liked to think that she was patient enough to aid others in getting things right. She was used to teaching those who knew no better how to do things the correct way. Everything had its place; she just wanted to ensure that everyone knew how that worked. 

Despite that patience, there were things that she could not stand. Disorder was an obvious one - she had to admit that she had been very vocal about that. She did not like filth, in any fashion. Working with Junkrat had been a trial in and of itself. She detested feeling like she was dirty, detested the feeling of sweat against her skin. 

And yet...

She sat quietly in the chair of the hotel room, her eyes straying from her screen to look at the woman she was sharing a room with. Zarya was in a sports bra and a pair of tight shorts that she said let her skin breathe and were easy to work out in. The Russian was sweating, lifting herself up and down as she did the push ups, one arm behind her back. Satya had tried, numerous times, to make herself focus, but she continued to gaze back at Zarya throughout her workout. Satya must have been staring for longer than she thought, because Zarya’s chuckle broke her focus.

“Something on your mind, Satya?”

Satya felt a blush creeping up her neck but made a noise of dismissal, sitting ramrod straight again as she looked back at her screen, forcing herself to stay focused. She saw Zarya stand out of the corner of her eye, grabbing the towel to wipe her face off. She panted softly as she moved over to Satya, standing behind her, leaning in, one large arm coming to rest on the desk, effectively blocking Satya in. Satya glanced at the arm, feeling Zarya close to her, close enough to feel her breath rustle her hair. Usually, this was far too close for someone as sweaty as Zarya was at the moment. But, for some reason, it didn’t matter for Zarya.  
“How is it coming?”

“It is tedious,” Satya responded, her voice icy and regal as usual, “but it is coming together.”

“If anyone can do it, it is you.” Zarya put her lips against Satya’s cheek, pressing a warm kiss there, before she stood, moving to the bathroom to take up the shower. Satya stayed still for a moment before her gaze followed Zarya. She knew that Zarya was thorough, careful. She always came out clean. But she also knew that Zarya left the door unlocked and maybe another pair of hands wouldn’t hurt... With a smile, Satya saved where she was and stood, moving toward the bathroom as she heard the water come out of the shower head.


End file.
